


The Girl Behind The Red Door

by oghenefejiro



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Brucas, F/M, Fluff, Gina Porter as the mean girl, Ricky as Lucas scott, Soulmatism, best friendism, best friends to low-key lovers, broody Ricky bowen, friends to lowkey lovers, gina as Brooke davis, looks like an endgame couple to me, soulmate tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oghenefejiro/pseuds/oghenefejiro
Summary: "I think I'm going to miss the girl behind the red door."
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 6





	The Girl Behind The Red Door

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on twitter first but there were some things I wanted to change. But you can find the original one on @/ginaswylies <3

**Poor Little Rich Girl**

Ricky walked into the auditorium after the show. Everyone had already left, and the rest of the cast was in the lobby waiting so they could all go to Denny's. After the curtain call, Gina disappeared, and Ricky volunteered to find her. He saw the curly-haired girl sitting in the audience with her face buried in her hands. " _ **Hey, Gi.**_ " He walked towards her. " _ **Are you okay?**_ "

" **Yeah,** " She replied, wiping the tears from her face. " **I** **'m fine.** "

" _ **What's really wrong?**_ " He took a seat beside her.

" **Nothing, I swear.** " He gave her a knowing look. " **My dad got the job.** " Her family had been going through financial issues the past few months after her dad was laid off.

 _" **Gi, that's great!** "_ He pulled her into a hug. " _ **I guess you're back to being the rich girl.**_ " He joked as he pulled away from the embrace.

" **Yeah,** " she chuckled.

" _ **Then, why are you crying?**_ "

" **The job is in New Jersey,** " she admitted.

" _ **Oh,**_ " And with that, his entire world came crashing down. At the beginning of the school year, he didn't think much of Gina Porter. She was just the rich, popular girl on the dance team. But now, she meant everything to him. " _ **When do you leave?**_ " he managed to say, but his words came out as a whisper.

Gina, on the other hand, was trying not to bawl her eyes out. Just when everything was going great, she had to move to the other side of the country. " **By the end of the month.** "

" ** _Gi,_** " his voice trailed off. For the first time in his life, Ricky Bowen was at a loss for words. The only thing he could do was pull her into another hug.

**Please, Don't Leave Me**

Ricky was driving Gina home after the final show. They sat in silence the entire car ride until they arrived at her house. Gina was gathering her things to get out of the car when Ricky broke the silence. " _ **Don't leave**_."

" **What?** "

" _ **I just needed to say it.**_ " He confessed. " _ **Gina, please, don't go.**_ "

" **Ricky, I–** " She didn't know what to say.

" _ **You have to stay.**_ " He pleaded. " ** _You're my best friend._** "

" **It's not that easy.** " She turned to stare at the house that she had lived in her entire life. Everyone knew the grand white house on Waters Drive – the massive columns, the vast green lawn, and the most remarkable feature, the big red door. " **I really liked being the girl behind the red door.** "

Ricky gave her a sympathetic look.

" **Thank you for taking me home.** " She told him and got out of the car.

**I Miss the Girl Behind the Red Door**

" _ **So, it's your last day here?**_ " Ricky asked the curly-haired girl that was walking beside him.

" **Yup,** " Gina said, looking around. " **Every time I see something, I have to take a mental picture of it because it's probably the last time I see it.** "

" _ **Well, when you take my picture, make sure I look good.**_ " Gina rolled her eyes.

" **I'll make sure to highlight your bad perm job,** " she said, making Ricky chuckle.

" _ **You know, I'm going to miss this.**_ " He confessed as they reached his house, the cool breeze brushing his face and tossing his hair.

" **What is something else are you going to miss about me?** " She asked.

" _ **And I can only miss one thing?**_ "

" **Yes, and it has to be good.** " She warned, " **Not how much you miss hanging out with me or how dazzling my personality is.** "

" _ **I wouldn't exactly call it dazzling.**_ "

" **I'm serious.** " She smacked his arm lightly.

" _ **I guess I'd just miss the girl behind the red door.**_ " He gave her a sympathetic smile.

" **Softie,** " she smiled back at him. She noticed the door to his bedroom was painted a bright red. " **Did you repaint your door?** " she asked him.

" _ **Way to kill the mood, Gi.**_ "

" **Ricky, I'm seriou–** " He cut her off.

" _ **Do you want to come in?**_ " He opened the door for her. Gina stepped into the room and saw her things – the dollhouse that her mom bought for her 7th birthday; her vanity with pictures of her and her friends; her first pair of dance shoes.

" **I don't understand. Why is all my stuff here?** "

" _ **My mom talked to your parents, and they said you could stay here for the rest of the school year.**_ "

" **B-but how?** "

" _ **You know my mom. She can be really convincing.** "_

" **You did this for me?** " She was trying to hold back the tears, but it was getting really hard.

" _ **I don't think I could finish this year without you, Gi.**_ "

" **Thank you so much, Ricky.** "

" _ **So, you're staying, right?**_ "

" **Yes, of course.** " She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. " **Thank you so much.** "

" _ **I love you, Gi.**_ " He rested his chin on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
